


Ambrosia

by OtomeGirl



Series: Ambrosia,the miracle drink [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Ambrosia, the drink of the gods contains the power to keep a person with their youth intact as well as to absurdly increase their life years of the person who drinks this drink but only few know the other wonders that fruit does. One of these wonders would be to make any kind of male give birth to a son and Zarkon knows this and already has his chosen target.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voltrix-Paradise (from Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Voltrix-Paradise+%28from+Tumblr%29).



Chapter 1: The Champion

The Cerberus mission had failed and its crew were considered dead but they were very alive and two of them had been chosen to fight in an arena to bring fun to Emperor Zarkon, a tyrant who had been in power for more than ten thousand years.

The first man chosen to fight was injured, wounded by his own companion and thus removed from the battles of the arena, but the one who injured him would face the most powerful and invincible fighter in the arena.

The battle was fierce, he was a human against a terrible beast and the human prevailed and he had a scar of the beast's claw on his face to prove that he had won it and that he had survived.

Shiro ... this name became famous in the arena and he became the new champion and fight after fight he won the prize of living another day but this drew the attention of the emperor himself Zarok who went on to see the fights of Shiro regularly and whenever Shiro as Zarcend smiled with the corner of his mouth as he drank from his chalice with the blood of those he had cruelly killed.

Zarok had a plan that included the new champion of the arena but it was not yet the time to execute him and patiently, he watched the struggles of the black-haired human and his victories.

Shiro for being the champion of the arena did not stay with the other slaves but in a cell where he was alone and was fed through a hole in the wall where he received food. Even the food was different from the other slaves, it was a food that gave it more energy and more desire to fight each day.

Months had passed since Shiro had been captured and turned into an arena fighter, and his black hair was no longer so black. A white wick appeared after Shiro defeated yet another openente in the arena and it was at that very moment that Zarok knew that the human was ready for the final transformation and to execute the plan.

Shiro was taken not long after the fight, still wounded, to a room where they experimented on them and plucked one of his arms replacing him with a high tech mechanic.

When Shiro was ready to succumb to phase two, the only experiment that had survived until then, he was helped to escape.

When Zarkon received the news that his experiment had escaped and had ordered him to recapture it, it was too late ... Shiro had become the leader of the Voltron.

Zarkon still had not given up on Shiro and was willing to do anything to get him back, at any cost.


	2. The Capture

Chapther 2: The Capture

It had been months since Shiro had escaped from the arena and turned Voltron leader and everything was normal. Shiro was happy, he had found a family in Lion Castle, had won friends and wards. Thanks to his time in the arena he had become an incredible fighter and was training others to fight and to know to defend themselves but the peace that Shiro had conquered was about to end.

Haggar, the sorceress of Zarkon, used his magic to locate the black lion and its pilot and after months of trying it finally had the exact location.

"My king, I finally have the exact location of the Champion. Should I send the androids after him?" - kneeling before her emperor

Zarkon rises from his throne and walks over to her. Zarkon really was a figure who mixed respect and fear between those of his own race and especially among his enemies.

"Have the androids create a distraction, use innocent people to lure Voltron's paladins. I personally will go after the Black Paladin."

"But my kin ..." - Haggar had no chance to finish the sentence and give her opinion because the look of Zarkon made her shut up. It was the look of an implacable hunter behind a prey that escaped him, a look that seemed to be that of death itself

"Prepare my armor and open the Wormhole."

"Of course my king."

Zarkon leaves the throne room while his staff executes his orders and it was not long before the great warship Galra came to a nearby planet where the Voltron team was nearby.

The androids began to attack the citizens and it did not take long for the paladins to arrive at the place and already began to fight against the androids.

"Lance, be careful where you throw this thing! You almost hit me!" - said Keith, paladin of the red lion

"Ah, I'm sorry, I did not see you behind these androids," said Lance with disdain, paladin of the blue lion.

"You son of a ..."

Shiro puts himself between the two, preventing them from fighting.

"Stay focused! We have to protect the civilians from the androids! We can not fight between us!" - said Shiro speaking like a true leader

Keith and Lance just look at each other and snort and destroy the androids again. Shiro gives a long sigh before destroying an android who would attack him from the back using his mechanical arm as if it were a blade of a katana.

"Something does not make sense in this attack! I do not see any general or captain Galra giving orders to the robberies!" - Pidge, paladin of the green lion

"And you're complaining about that? Just be happy you do not have anyone strong around here!" - Hunk, paladin of the yellow lion who just blew the head of an android using his weapon

From nowhere there is a great explosion that affects not only the paladins of Voltron but also many of the androids. The group, because of the explosion, ends up separating and falling a few meters from each other.

There was a lot of dust raised and in the middle of that dust Zarkon appears that takes Pidge by the neck and raises it.

"You are nothing but insects waiting to be crushed and I will gladly crush you"

Zarkon was beginning to squeeze Pidge's neck when Shiro attacked him from the back but Zarkon did not even move.

"You finally showed up, I've been waiting for you for a long, long time ..." - Zarkon lets Pidge knock her down. Lance, Keith and Hunk go to her and help her regroup with Keith and Lance in front of her and with their weapons ready to fire and with Hunk giving first aid and seeing if there were no other wounds on Pidge.

 

1102/5000  
"Keith, Lance, I'll take care of Zarkon. Take Pidge to a safe place with the civilians !!"

"But Shiro ..." - Keith was not accepting this order

"NOW !!"

Lance takes Keith by the arm and tells them to go and say that Shiro was the strongest in the group and that he would be all right. Keith reluctantly obeys Shiro's orders and tells Allura the communicator what was happening and asks her to prepare the lions.

"I'm sending the lions now, hold on!" - said Allura by the communicator of the paladins

Shiro was fighting Zarkon, it was a fierce battle where Shiro was giving his all in order to save time for the team to evict the place.

A wormhole appears in the sky and with them the lions but the warship Galra was preparing to shoot and it was not long before a large lightning bolt was fired at the lions who, as they deflected, fell to the ground and suffered some damage. The explosion not only affected the lions but also affected the field of vision of Shiro who had closed his eyes because of the light and gave Zarkron opportunity to stand behind the black paladin.

"It's over." - with a blow using his hand Zarkon hits the back of Shiro's neck making him lose consciousness, but before Shiro falls to the ground Zarkon prevents his fall from holding him with his arm and, in a single movement, puts the Shiro down. over his shoulder holding him as if he were a sack of potatoes.

The paladins were already inside their lions and they went after Zarkon to be able to reach it but the black lion to be closer was the first one to arrive and already it was with the mouth open to shoot its ray against Zarkon.

"Do you really want to attack me now, Black Lion?" - looking out of the corner of his eye at the black lion - "Your paladin can get hurt" - putting his hand under Shiro's chin as if he could easily kill him there and now.

The black lion closes his mouth and stops the attack he was about to make and just watches Zarkon enter his warship carrying the Shiro along.

When the other lions arrived along with their paladins it was already too late, the Galra Warship was already taking off and opening a wormhole.

Keith wanted to attack the ship but Allura did not allow saying that with the attack the ship Shiro could be injured.

The group can only watch the ship enter the wormhole and disappear from the sky along with its leader and friend, Shiro.


	3. The Drink of the Gods

Chapther 3: The Drink of the Gods

Shiro wakes up abruptly and, in doing so, he feels a huge headache that causes him to carry his hand up to the neck, where he had been hit.

"Where am I?" Shiro notices that he was on top of a large bed that had transparent curtains and made of the purest silk, and when he looked at it, he realized that he was inside the Galra aircraft because of the style of the walls and the color.

Shiro tries to get out of bed but something pulls him back and only then he notices that on his neck was a kind of necklace that glowed green and had chains of light that held him in the bed not making him get out of it.

Shiro wakes up abruptly and, in doing so, he feels a huge headache that causes him to carry his hand up to the neck, where he had been hit.

"Where am I?" Shiro notices that he was on top of a large bed that had transparent curtains and made of the purest silk, and when he looked at it, he realized that he was inside the Galra aircraft because of the style of the walls and the color.

Shiro tries to get out of bed but something pulls him back and only then he notices that on his neck was a kind of necklace that glowed green and had chains of light that held him in the bed not making him get out of it.

"Que the he ..." - the young paladino could not finish the sentence because something, or rather someone, pulled the chain down on the bed and placed on top of him holding him by the arms. It was Zarkon only this time he was without his armor.

"You! What have you done to my friends ?! Where are they ?!"

Zarkon just gives a little evil laugh and in a sudden movement causes the Shiro to turn around and lie low on the bed.

"You should be more worried about yourself." - using one of his hands he holds the hands of the paladin while with the other hand he takes a silver calyx that contained a golden liquid inside.

 

924/5000  
"What are you trying to do? What will you do to me ?!"

"I'll finish what I started a long time ago, champion."

"What do you mean by that? No ... the experiments with me ... It was you who told me to do those experiments with them!" - Shiro begins to move to try to get rid of Zarkon

"You're almost certain, the druids were going to experiment with you to turn you into a combat weapon, but I saw something special in you and just changed the way of the experiments in you." - Zarkon puts the golden liquid in his mouth and throws the chalice far away and then takes the face of the Shiro forcing a kiss.

Shark, shocked and surprised, moves a lot to try to force Zarkon out of him but Zarkon was strong and continues with the kiss until he made sure that the paladin had swallowed all the liquid and only then released his arms.

"What did you make me drink, you bastard ?!"

"You've heard of the drink of the gods? Ambrosia? This drink is real, but getting the ingredients is difficult because its ingredients are spread all over the universe"

Shiro tries to sit up but he falls flat on the bed, his blood was boiling and he was starting to feel warm.

"You're starting to feel warm and weak, are not you?" - Zarkon grabs the face of the young man who was red and beginning to pant - "Ambrosia is wonderful is not it? Besides being able to increase in hundreds of years and to maintain youth it also causes those who take their juice to enter a state of heat. "

"What do you ... * pant * think you * pant * doing?"

"That's obvious, Black Lion" - in a rapid movement using his claws Zarkon destroys Shiro's black outfit, exposing his chest.

"No, stop it!" Shiro was helpless and tears were beginning to pour through his eyes.

"Just enjoy it from today and on every night I'll make you drink Ambrosia. From now on you will be my slave." - Zarkon rips the black Shiro outfit even further and seems to revel in the suffering of the young paladin. - "This is just the beginning, Ambrosia does much more than you imagine and you can not run away from me, never again"

Zarkon licks his fingers and begins to feel the nipples of Shiro, who was shaking and crying with fear.

"Do not worry, you'll like it in the end ..."

Shiro pleas had no affect on the man. He simply licked his finger and brought it to Shiro's ass. He slowly circled him quivering hole a few times, and then started to work his finger inside. Shiro to move, but was helpless against Zarkon's restraints, positioned in such a way that would give him easy access to the whole body.

Zarkon's gently fingering became quicker and more aggressive. What started out as somewhat pleasurable began to turn painful. "Please stop," Shiro begged. Zarkon laughed and added a second finger to open him even more. Tears streamed down Shiro's face, but he tried to control his whimpering in case it would provoke Zarkon to be even more aggressive. 

Two fingers gave way to three, and he just continued to finger fuck the young paladin for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly he withdrew.Shiro glanced over and saw him remove his underwear. What Shiro saw inspired shock, terror, and awe all at the same time. He had the most perfect uncut cock ever seen—and also the biggest. It had to be at least 9 inches long and as thick as Shiro's wrist. There was no way the paladin ever be the same after this. Zarkon walked up to Shiro, spit on his hole, and without a word, pushed himself into Shiro.

The lider of Voltron screamed at the sharp pain that suddenly filled his lower half. Zarkon didn't seem to care as he just started pumping away. With every thrust, Shiro felt as if I was being torn in two and tried to close his eyes and to block out the pain. 

After about 10 minutes of getting fucked raw by Zarkon against his will, the Galra spoke to Shiro: "You like getting fucked like a little bitch, don't you? I could stop though, if you wanted."

"Oh my god, yes please stop. I'll do anything."

"Well, I suppose I could stop if you asked me nicely to suck my cock." - with an evil smile on his face

Shiro froze for a moment and desperately wanted the pain of being fucked by his enormous dick to end, but the thought of sucking on his cock after it had been in hiss ass made he feel sick and was caught between a rock and a hard place. 

"Decide quickly. I can go for hours."

Shiro slowly swallowed, and decided that nothing could be as bad as the pain he was currently feeling. "Please let me suck your cock," - he said. 

"Beg me."

"Please sir, may I suck your cock. I really want to suck your cock."

"Haha!! I bet you would faggot. I bet you're just dying to taste my cock after it's been inside of your ass. Tell me how much you want to taste your own ass,slave."

Sobbing Shiro said: "Please, sir, I want to taste my own ass."

"Beg me to let you taste your own ass."

"Please sir, please let me taste me own ass. I want to taste my own ass. Please, sir, I want to taste it." 

"Ha, I knew you were a disgusting faggot." He pulled out of his ass and walked around to Shiro's head. 

"Open up." 

Shiro did as he said, and he plunged his cock into his mouth. Shiro gagged on it—both from the size, and the taste and smell. After a time, Shiro realized that this was much better than the pain from the ass-fucking, and begin to get into a rhythm, his nerves even settled down enough that he became aroused. 

Shiro touched himself and started to stroke. While he was stroking his cock, Zarkon went back to his ass and plunged his dick back into Shiro's hole.

"Don't worry paladin, I just need to get this nice and juicy for you again."

After a few thrusts, he pulled out and returned to Shiro's face where he resumed face-fucking him.

"Keep jacking yourself off!"

Shiro had no choice but to obey the orders of the leader of the Galra and so he did and when he was about to enjoy, Zarkon with his big hand tightens Shiro's dick, preventing him from gum, while at the same time he enters Shiro again but this more more fierce.

A few moments later Zarkon ejaculates inside Shiro and only then lets the young paladin ejaculate too.

Zarkon licks his hand full of semen from the paladins' leader with a happy expression on his face.

"We're not done yet, paladin."

And for practically a good part of the night Shiro was raped by the alien and without any mercy on his part. When Zarkon was satisfied he simply let the Shiro fall on the bed and whisper in his ear "I'll see you tomorrow" and then simply leave the room leaving Shiro alone in the bed crying.


	4. The true miracle of Ambrosia

Chapther 4: The true miracle of Ambrosia

 

A few months had passed since Shiro had been captured by the Emperor Galra, and in all these months Shiro had not left the room, though the collar chain on his neck had grown in size, but in this way he could only walk through the enormous bedroom and the large bathroom that was in it. The chain only reached the door of the room and no more than that.

Almost every night Zarkon would visit Shiro and make him drink Ambrosia and then they would have sex for most of the night and that night would be no different, or that was what Shiro thought.

Zarkon entered the room and went straight to bed and tunneled there. Neither paid any attention to Shiro, Zarkon simply lay on the bed in armor and everything and simply fell asleep.

Shiro, atonic, looks at the commander's face and still does not believe that Zarkon was now defenseless, and when he sees this opportunity, he makes his mechanical arm shine so he can attack it, and when he attacks it, Shiro holds his hand within centimeters. face of Zarkon. The mechanical hand trembled a little so the paladin holds his mechanical arm in his other hand until he stops shaking.

Shiro looks back at the commander and then gives a little sigh and begins to remove Zarkon's armor to make him more comfortable.

When Shiro removes the last part of the armor he simply starts to feel sick and then runs off to the bathroom with his hand in his mouth.

Zarkon was not sleeping, just pretending and seeing what Shiro had done for him, he smiled and said to himself, "You are now mine forever, little Shiro." And he said it with a grin of triumphant victory.

Zarkon looks at the door of the room where Haggar was, and, sitting on the bed Zargon gives new orders to the sorceress: "Begin the next phase of the plan"

Haggar nods and disappears into a black smoke just seconds before Shiro leaves the bathroom still sick.

Shiro was staggering to the bed and when he thought he would fall to the ground Zarkon holds him and puts him in his arms, taking him gently to the bed where he puts Shiro.

Shiro then looks at Zarkon and then asks, "Why me? What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

Zarkon sits down next to Shiro in bed.

"I do not hate you."

"Then why?"

Zarkon places his big hand on Shiro's head whose hair has grown a little.

"I'll tell you everything now, all my plan involving you ... It all started when I first saw you in the arena, I was looking for a strong warrior so I could complete my plan and get the perfect war machine for the I think you were perfect for the experiment and I told the druids to do experiments on you and that resulted in your right arm. "- Zarkon grabs Shiro's right arm and continues to speak -" But in the middle of the experiment brainwashing you I noticed that you had the same energy as the black lion and that you could fly Voltron so I stopped the experiments of the druids and I sent you back to the arena only this time under my watch.

The fabrication of Ambrosia was not yet completely perfect but I thought it would be good to give it to you anyway and that is what made your hair change color and only then realized that the experiment had worked. You were the chosen one. ''

'' Chosen for what? ''

'' To carry the most powerful warrior in the entire universe, one capable of piloting Voltron and my son ''

Shiro now stands very surprised staring at Zarkon.

''This is impossible! I can not bear any son! I am a man and not a woman! ''

Zarkon grabs Shiro's arm and makes him lie on the bed and stands on top of him.

"One of the miracles that an Ambrosia does when it is perfectly made is to be able to make any kind of be able to carry a baby, from infertiles to men, and now you carry my child '

Shiro places his hand on her belly, still not believing what Zarkon was saying.

"But you changed something in me, young paladin, something that I can not explain. It started when you escaped from my ship and joined Allura and managed to create Voltron, with each conquest of yours I felt further away from you and I was not supporting it.Only then did I notice that I wanted you and only you. My plan was in the background now. ''

Shiro opened his mouth so he could say something when Zarkon put his finger on him and shut him up.

"But now that I have verified that you are really expecting my son, I have created a new part for the old plan where I will prepare my best warriors to train the next Emperor of the Galra empire, our son."

Shiro still did not believe it but still managed to get out of Zarkon and stay at the bedside.

"I will not let you conquer the universe! I will never let you own Voltron !!"

Zarkon laughs and sits up standing in front of Shiro, now you could see perfectly the difference in height between the two.

"I do not care about Voltron anymore, I just want to have you around" - Zarkon embraces Shiro, which takes him by surprise.

Shiro then recovers the embrace, not wanting to confirm what his heart said, the former paladino had feelings for Zarkon.

"If what you really say is the truth then you must make me a promise."

Zarkon looks at Shiro.

"You should no longer conquer planets and go after the Voltron, your empire is already powerful enough. You should now focus on protecting your people and growing them to be great people."

"If you're with me by my side, I'll do it. Ambrosia I made you take has given you more than lifetimes."

Shiro gives a small laugh.

"You made me drink every night, I must have gained ten thousand years of life."

"Then you'll stay by my side for another ten years." - Zarkon hugs Shiro harder and grabs his claws on the young man's back, causing him to bleed - "But the day that you are no longer on my side the entire universe will feel my anger.

Shiro agreed to the terms and promised the captain that he would never abandon him, and that he was now part of the Galra Empire,forever.


End file.
